bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Tier Haribel
| image = 240px | race = Arrancar | Idade = Desconhecida | gender = Feminino | birthday = 25 de Julho''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED | height = 1,75 m | weight = 61 kg | affiliation = Ela mesma | previous affiliation = Arrancar no Exército de Aizen | occupation = Nenhuma | previous occupation = 3ª Espada no Exército Arrancar de Aizen | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, e Cyan Sung-Sun | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Tiburón | manga debut = Capítulo 198, V. 23 | anime debut = Episódio 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japanese voice = Megumi Ogata | english voice = Laura Bailey | Portuguese voice = Nenhum }} Tia Haribel (ティア・ハリベル, Tia Hariberu), é a Espada Tres. Ela é a única Espada mulher. Seu aspecto de morte é o sacrifício. Aparência Harribel possui uma pele escura, olhos verdes, cílios loiros e um cabelo loiro curto e bagunçado meio preso. Ela usa a jaqueta que cobre a metade de seu rosto e que, ao contrário do outros Arrancars possui um zíper que ao longo de sua extensão é aberto de baixo para cima e vai somente até os seios (no anime esse equipamento é estendido para cobrir inteiramente os seios, e há uma faixa horizontal onde foi o original corte do casaco). A jaqueta possui longas mangas que envolvem completamente os braços, terminando em luvas brancas, com as pontas dos dedos pretas. Harribel carrega sua espada na horizontalmente nas suas costas. Os restos da sua máscara Hollow consistem da sua boca e os lados de seu rosto, bem como uma extensa área que segue através do pescoço e vai até os seios, ela geralmente esconde seus resquícios de Hollow, com seu casaco. Sua tatuagem Espada está estranhamente localizada no lado esquerdo, do seu peito direito. E a localização de seu buraco Hollow localiza-se em seu útero. Personalidade É uma personagem extremamente recatada, calada e bastante observadora. Poder e habilidades Imenso Poder Espiritual:Hallibel possui imensas quantidades de poder espiritual tendo poder espiritual maior que a maioria dos capitães, sua reiatsu é amarela Mestra Espadachim: Hallibel possui grande habilidade em esgrima, tanto que batalha facilmente contra um Shinigami de nível Capitão Mestra em Sonido: Hallibel também é detentora de grande velocidade superando inclusive a de Toshiro Hitsugaya Hiero:Sendo uma Arrankar e uma Espada, ela pode endurecer sua pele, para diminuir ou cancelar qualquer dano Cero: A habilidade dos Hollows e Arrankars, Hallibel concentra uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu e a dispara contra o oponente, seu Cero é de cor amarela Zanpakutou: Em sua forma selada, assemelhasse a Zangetsu em Shikai, só que a lamina é totalmente prateada e possui um espaço no meio, possui um roxo com detalhes em bronze, uma guarda bem longa e do estilo normal também bronzeada e tem uma bainha lilás que ela mantém nas costas em posição horizontal Ressurección: Tiburón(Tubarão) Frase de Liberação: Mate Ao liberar sua zanpakutou seu visual se transforma, ela perde a máscara que cobria sua boca,nariz e parte dos seios e revela-os, ela também possui duas manchas horizontais azuis em cada lado das bochechas, seu cabelo encurta um pouco, no meio de sua barriga há uma espécie de coluna de ossos bem finas que se extendem até a sua saia, que é preta e é coberta por um material branco em forma de tiras, em seus ombros braços e pernas também há o mesmo material, ela também usa luvas pretas e nas suas costas, duas tira longas e brancas se manifestam. Hallibel possui também uma espada gigante totalmente branca por fora e escura por dentro é bem pontiaguda e afiada na ponta, ao seu fim há duas saliências uma para cada lado, essa espada possui algo semelhante a tres branquias de tubarão em cada lado e possui um círculo pouco acima dessas branquias Habilidades: * Hirviendo:Pode fazer a água ferver com um simples comando '' ela usa esse poder contra o capitão Hitsugaya para desfazer seus ataques de gelo'' * La Gota: '''Da ponta de sua espada ela dispara pequenos misseis de água pressurizada, eles possuem imensa velocidade e poder destrutivo, cortando fora o braço do clone de gelo de Toshiro Hitsugaya, mesmo este estando atento não foi capaz de desviar da imensa velocidade do projétil * '''Cascada: O golpe mais poderoso de Tier Hallibel, ela concentra enormes quantidades de água na ponta de sua espada e a atira no oponente com grande poder de destruição e velocidade, esse golpe é forte o suficiente para destruir vários prédios e automóveis, que estão a uma boa distancia da usuária além de inundar boa parte da falsa Karakura Galeria Harribel's resurreccions.jpg Tia Harribel mask remnants and tattoo.png Bleach-halibel.png Referências en:Tier Harribel es:Tier Harribel it:Tier Harribel pt-br:Tier Harribel Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Espadas Categoria:Arrancar